


Moved by a higher love

by nemiolo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, this has literally nothing to do with happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemiolo/pseuds/nemiolo
Summary: There's Sergio and Fernando and there's a wedding. It doesn't have a happy ending.





	Moved by a higher love

**Author's Note:**

> It started in a way then it ended in another way and I wasted a fucking good idea and I'm too tired but I have to post this today because otherwise it won't help my team in the COW-T so here it is. Someday I'll come back and I'll correct everything or whatever. I'm so sorry.   
> (Just before writing this I re-watched Ian&Mickey's video so I think the blame is on Shameless' writers tbh)
> 
> COW-T, Mission 1, "Ceremony"  
> Maritombola, Prompt #19, "Higher Love - Depeche Mode"

"So you're really doing this, uh?"  
Fernando's voice comes from somewhere Sergio can't really see right now, the room is dark and his eyes are closed anyway. When he finally decides to look around, Fernando is dangerously close, too close to his face, too close to his mouth. He touches his lips with his nose, Sergio's heart definitely skips a few beats and doesn't know how to reply. Only after a few moments he can feel Fernando's breath and - oh, he's drunk. What a surprise. He has spent the past week drunk and he knows it because he's the one who's getting drunk every day with him.  
"Do I have another choice, Nando?" he mutters angrily, "Do you have a fucking plan?"  
"I do have a plan and you fucking know it, fucking moron," Fernando spits.  
Sergio looks at him, looks at those big liquid eyes, looks at that dirty gold cascade Fernando's got on his head, looks at his red lips and he only knows he wants to kiss him and he wants Fernando to fuck him hard right there and right now. He doesn't say a single word but he shoves Fernando and goes away without looking back.

It's only been a few seconds and yet they seems like days to Fernando before he can think of something - he just ran towards Sergio but he stops just one millimeter before touching him again. Sergio looks back and Fernando could swear for a moment there's something in his eyes, maybe a tear or maybe it's just the light, but Sergio's voice is cold when he mutters "You know I can't run away with you, Niño" and the contrast between his voice and the last word he said is way worse than anything else, because that's the nickname he always used for Fernando, since the very first day they met, and since then a lot of people have been using it but Fernando is always been only Sergio's niño. Fernando looks away and one moment after the door closes and he's all alone.

 

Sergio comes back fifteen seconds after and his lips clashes on Fernando's lips and he kisses him roughly and his hands are everywhere and Fernando just stays there, defenseless, silently crying into Sergio's neck. "I love you," he sighs, "please don't do this to me" is the only thing he manages to say before kissing Sergio's back.  
The door is not closed and they don't care - maybe someone will come look for the groom and they'll find him with the grumpy boy who's been sitting quietly in that little church all morning and as desperate and bitchy as it sounds, Fernando really hopes this is what is going to happen. But no one comes looking for the groom while the groom undresses Fernando and while he bites every inch of his body and no one comes looking for the groom when he whispers "I need you to fuck me harder than ever" and no one comes looking for the groom when Fernando's cock is completely buried into him and Sergio can't help but screams, who the fuck cares if someone will hear them. 

 

They share a cigarette after, like in the movies but there's nothing romantic or about any of this. Fernando can't say a single word, he just grabs Sergio's hand and closes his eyes. There's a deafening silence in that room and they can't even hear their own hearts beating. 

 

“The ceremony is going to start in ten minutes and you-” Iker's voice is coming from another world, probably, and he stops as soon as he sees Fernando is there, too. He shakes his head and sighs, “Seriously, guys, you are the most insane people I've ever met. And you know, we are friends with Pepe and Guti, so that says something”.  
He's trying to make them laugh but there's only a weep in response; he kneels before them “Fernando. Sergio. I love you. I really do. But you know better than I do that we need to get through this”.  
“ _We_ , Iker? You're going to live your perfectly happy and healthy life with your wife and your children while I'll be stuck in a stupid marriage with someone I don't care about just because my father, and everyone around us, is a fucking asshole,” every letter Sergio spits out is filled with rage, “and if I try to run away with the one I really love, he's going to kill us and everyone who'll help us because that's what he is,” now he's laughing isterically, “I don't wanna do this,” he concludes with a sob. Fernando is still silent next to him.

 

 

“I do,” it almost sounds like a question. It definitely sounds like a question, especially for that brief seconds his eyes wander through the seats. He looks at Fernando, silently crying in the back of the church with Iker next to him and think how different things would it be if only the world was a better place.

 

_“I know you're only doing this to protect us, Sergio, but you know I have the fake passports ready and...”_  
Sergio looks straight into Fernando's eyes, “You are the love of my life,” says finally, powerless, “I can't risk it. We are already risking everything like this, we can't run away. I have to marry her and someday you'll have to marry that one girl and... that's the world we live in now, Niño, I cannot think for one second of putting your life in danger” and he'd probably ramble for days and days.  
“But I want you to know,” he whispers after kissing him one last time, “when I'll be at the altar and I'll say that I do, it will be directed to you. Nothing and nobody can change that”.  
Fernando let him go and when he sits in the back of the church, he prays that if there's a god listening that one day all that love between them will not go to waste. 


End file.
